


One perfect birthday

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 2





	One perfect birthday

It's was the anniversary of Yoo Jeongyeon and Chou Tzuyu wanted to give her one perfect birthday.

She has wake up while kissing her and also give her some flowers "Happy Birthday unnie"

Yoo Jeongyeon kiss her back and say "Thank you, my love"

They have spent the day while having fun.

"I have still more surprise for you," said Chou Tzuyu

Chou Tzuyu prepared also one surprise in the bath where she will ask her in marriage.

"I have to spend a wonderful day with you, everything was perfect. I love you so much" says Yoo Jeongyeon

They kiss and Chou Tzuyu say "I have another surprise, let's get relaxed in the bath"

While they were in the bath one box was in the bath bomb, Yoo Jeongyeon was surprised and say "What it is ?"

"Open it," say Chou Tzuyu

And she saw one ring and Chou Tzuyu say "Will you marry me? I can't imagine being without you..."

Yoo Jeongyeon kiss her and say "Of course yes, this is just perfect"

They celebrate while making love and after this Yoo Jeongyeon say "This was the perfect anniversary and I have one wonderful fiancée"

Chou Tzuyu say "I love you and anything for you"


End file.
